You Changed Me
by LMitch95
Summary: AU! Maura's son finally picked a career. It's not in the medical field like his mother. It's not in the military like his fallen father. It's in the police force like his Aunt Jane. Maura couldn't be happier or more sad about the situation. Please Review! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1: Dine with the Devil

**A/N- This is my second story format FanFic. I really want this to be a piece written for the people, by the people. So if you have any suggestions please, PLEASE review and PM me. Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Jane and Blake were sitting on the couch in Maura's house as they had been doing in routine the past two months in preperation for Blake's big exam he had coming up to get off patrol and into the force.

"Now, on to the hard stuff, homocide! You've be watching me do it since you were little so you've got a hand up, plus you come from genius DNA! Now, if you're asked to release information about a case to anyone other than-"

"Authorizied personnal you simiply do not," Blake finished her sentence

Jane shocked by his quick answer "And why would that be Mr. SmartyPants?"

"You could be fired or even worse sent to prison, AJ I already know this stuff. We've been going over it for weeks. The quantitative portion of the exam is only worth 35 percent of the total score. Shooting precision and the physical exam are 65 percent, nearly the whole exam! Why can't we go to the gym and practice some more sparing techniquies?"

"Well your mom doesn't like it when I take you up there. She's afraid you might get hurt" Jane explained

"AJ, I'm 20 years old! My mom can't keep me a baby forever! And since when does tuff Auntie Jane listen to Dr. Isles?" The tall, young, muscular Isles mimcked to his play aunt

"Because Auntie Jane likes keeping peace between her and her best friend! Arguing with a genius is _no _fun!" Jane playfully shoved her play nephew

"Oh yeah? How's wrestling one, huh?" Before Jane could react the young man was on top of her, tickling her

"Not... so... HARD!" The detective flipped Blake off of her onto the hardwood floor. He was holding his back, groning in pain.

"Yeah... that'll... that'll teach you!" Jane laid on the couch trying to catch her breath

"Having fun you two?" A voice from the kitchen was heard. Jane sat up to investigate the situation as she always did

"Oh hey Maur! Just going over a few quantitative techniquies for the exam next week," still trying to catch her breath, getting up to walk to the kitchen where the strawberry blonde stood

"Then why are you having exasperated breaths? Studying quantitative techniquies does not require heavy breathing," Maura explained opening the refrigerator, taking out the ingredients needed to make dinner.

"In fact-"

"Hey you need help with that?" Jane asked reaching for the ingredients in Maura's hand

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"What? Me? Umm.. maybe but only because I'm ready to eat, speaking of which what is that?" Pointing at one of the ingredients still in the brown paper bag

"Seitan, it is a food made from gluten, also referred to as wheat gluten."

"Ah, hey Blake,"

"Yeah AJ," Pausing Call of Duty II, which he hadn't gotten to play in weeks because of studying. He was sounding a little perturbed.

"Uhh, you wanna eat Satan?"

He turned to face Jane in the kitchen, looking a little confused "Do you mean Seitan? It's a wheat-"

"Yeah I already got the synopsis,"

"Well in that case, yeah I like it. Is that what you picked up, Mom?" He got up and started to head towards his mother to so her some affection. He wasn't a very affectionate person, only to his mother. That was a special spot in his heart that was saved just for her.

"Yes Blake, it is. I guess will have to enjoy it alone," She told him breaking from their embrace, glaring at the tall Italian

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't eat it. I just never thought I would be having Satan for dinner,"

"Seitan!" The Isles critisized in unison

"Whatever!"

After dinner was finished Blake excused himself and headed to his apartment. He knew he would have to get up early in the morning for his run. Maura asked if Jane could stay over for awhile to discuss Blake's progress with getting ready for the exam.

"Don't worry so much, Maur. He's a great kid, smart like his mom, he'll do wonderful." Jane tried to reassure her

"But what if he doesn't. I mean we've already tried so many other carrers. I would hate to have to send him to the military,"

"He's not going to the military. He's had to much trauma with his father. The police force has already done wonders for him and will continue. Just trust in the smarts you and William gave him."

"But is he getting all of the concepts? Is there anything I could help him with? I mean could we both help him? He is-"

"Maur, I said don't worry,"

"Jane, I'm a mom, I'm supossed to worry. Also, I'm getting a little tired you cutting me off in the middle of-"

"Hey are you gonna finish that?" pointing at her wine glass

"Stop!" Slapping Jane playfully on the shoulder. "Yes, I am" Tipping the rest of the glass back so that it was empty.

"Ow! And wow! I didn't even know you could chug like that!"

"College teaches you a lot. There's a lot that you don't know about me... on purpose" leaning in close grabbing her beer bottle to toss in the recycle

"Ah really? Like what?" The detective asked the strawberry blonde getting up from the bar and following her into the kitchen

"Is that relevent to our current situation Ms. Rizzoli?" The ME questioned

"Well no,-"

"Then I don't need to tell you," Cutting Jane short of her statement like she had been doing to her all day.

"Well then! I think you've been hanging with me too much," Jane stated with a straight-forward experssion. Maura started to giggle

"You're probably right. So are you staying tonight or headed home?" Maura asked

"Um, I actually hadn't thought about it. I guess I'll stay, I always sleep better here anyways" Jane smiled

"Ok then, I'm headed to bed" Maura streched her arms up

"What! It's only 10 o' clock! Are you that sleepy?"

"Yeah I am actually, Jane. I've had 6 autopsies this week and I'm _really _tired," Maura explained

"Well ok. I guess we'll hang out tomorrow then. I'll be up early to make sure Blake wakes up for his run,"

"Oh can I go!? I love a great Saturday morning run!" Maura got excited about the thought of getting to go running with her two favorite people. She hadn't run with Blake in a while because, he was scared his friends would make fun of him for running with his mom, the few friends he had anyway.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I love going running with you," What Jane didn't say was that she loved seeing the medical examiner in running gear. She wasn't gay or anything she just liked the way her best friend looked. When running...with skin tight leggings... cute, pink, underarmor...

"Jane?" Maura was looking at her with a strange expression, like she had been calling Jane's name or something.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I said I'm gonna get a glass of wine. You want a beer?" Maura asked with a little fustration

"Oh um, no thanks. I'm gonna call Blake and tell him you're coming with us tomorrow so he need to wear clothes. I swear that boy, even since he was little-"

"No! No, don't tell him," Maura nearly leaped across the floor

"Woah Maur, ok I won't. Just tell me why," Jane asked, genuinaly conserned

"Well to be honest," Maura stepped closer to the taller woman, taking her hand in hand, "I think he gets embarassed when I run with him" There was shyness and embarassment in her voice

"What! I don't think so Maur. I mean what does he have to be embarssed about?" Jane glancing down at the Medical Examiner, looking at more then just her eyes

"That's the point, Jane. The last time we went running, it was just Blake and I and some of his friends saw us. They started whistling, and asking him questions like 'When'd you get that, Blake?' and 'How many times you hit that'. He did tell them to stop and that I was his mom but I knew he was still embarressed. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the morning."

"Wow Maur, I had no idea. When was this?" Jane walked them over to the island in the kitchen to have a seat

"Oh, awhile ago. Maybe two years ago? I'm not sure,"

"Oh well Blake's changed since then. He's been to basic, graduated and, been on traffic control. He's a totally different person now. I bet he's forgotten all about it, don't worry everything will go fine!" Jane reassured.

"Now let's get to bed! We have to be up early tomorrow!" Jane smiled and Maura dragged behind, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2: Run to the Truth

Chapter 2: Run to the Truth

Morning light peeped though Maura's spare room window and awoken Jane from her sleep. She immediately checked her watch on the nightstand to check the time. It was only 6:30, she had a little time but didn't want to waste it. Blake was right, the physical exam and shooting precision test did add up to a large portion of his grade. She didn't know how but she was going to have to get him to the station to do some shooting practice.

Not long after she was awake she gets up to preform her daily morning routine. She heads to the kitchen with no smell of breakfast to her nose's surprise. She turns towards the living room to see Maura siting on her couch, tying her running shoes.

"Oh good morning, Jane! I didn't see you standing there. Are you ready to go?" She asks the detective somewhat excitedly

"I am. You didn't make breakfast?" She asks over her stomach grumbling

"Oh no I didn't Jane, I'm sorry. I really don't like to run on a full stomach."

"Ok, yeah that makes sense. I don't either," That was a lie "We can just get something afterward" She smiled. She really wanted to rip Maura's eyes out of their sockets because, she was so hungry. She also knew Maura was right, it wasn't good to run on a full stomach. She was also really regretting not eating that wheat gluten last night.

Normally they would just start off running right out of Maura's front porch but, today was different since they went to get Blake. Blake lived by the university so it was a little drive for the best friends to make. Once they made it to the apartment they got out of the car and headed towards the inside of the apartment.

"You feeling ok?" Jane asked opening the door for the strawberry blonde

"Kinda, I'm glad your here or else this would have been a lot harder. I just really don't wanna embarrass him, if anyone knows how that feels I do," Maura stopped in the middle of the foyer to tell the detective, looking down at her feet shyly

"You can't embarrass him, Maur! He loves you and I know he'll stand up for you know matter what!" The tall Italian grabbed her wrist as Maura looked up at her. "And I dare some insecure little boy to come and try to mess with you! You know I've got your back!" Jane tried to reassure her with a wink

"Thanks Jane! See this is why your my favorite detective!" She leaned in and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. That kiss really shocked Jane, sent chills down her spine. Just as she was coming off the high the Medical Examiner had just given her from her display of affection she looked up to see Blake standing at the top of the stairs. She pushed Maura off of her out of shock and started to brush her hair with her fingers.

Blake now had a sneaky smirk on his face. His whole life he had known his mother should be with his Aunt Jane. She was the only one that made his mother _truly _happy. All the men she dated were ok, but none of them loved him the way Jane did. None of them took interest in his life other than to get in his mom's pants, which drove her crazy. He knew in his heart if she ever started a _real _relationship with AJ, they could finally be a complete family. He had even wished for that on his 7th birthday. He was willing to do near anything to get those two together and because he was know over 18 and making his own money, he would make it happen.

"Oh good morning Blake. I didn't _see _you there." Jane was a tad perturbed that her little pretend nephew had seen what had just transpired between her and Maura.

"Yeah I had just finished getting ready. I didn't want to _interrupt _anything." He said meeting with them at the bottom of the stairs. Blake had been hanging around Jane his whole life, so had picked up on a lot of Jane's sarcasm. Maura wasn't quite sure what was going on so she just watched the banter.

"Well you didn't. Now let's take off so we can get breakfast!" Jane suggested with enthusiasm.

Not long after they were at the precinct enjoying bunny pancakes made buy Angela.

"Nonna, These pancakes are delicious! I wish I could get these more often!" Blake told Angela

"Anytime you want, son! Just come by, I'll make them special just for you" She cooed to him, taping him on the nose.

"Oh no you won't! If anything he needs to be making bunny pancakes for _you_!" Jane corrected

"Oh yes, Angela. Please make no exceptions when it comes to Blake. Just treat him as you would any other grandchild" Maura pleaded with Angela

"He may be my _only _grandchild since it seems my _own _children won't be making any anytime soon. But that's fine, I love my Blakie!" She says pulling him into a bear hug

"I love you too Nonna! Don't I get any say in how Nonna treats me? I am 20!"

"No!" Jane and Maura say in unison, they laugh

"Remember our house, our rules" Jane whispered to him

"Yeah, yeah. So what time is shooting precision practice today, Coach?" Blake asked his mentor, excitedly. Her eyes became big as saucers

"Shooting precision practice? Would you like to tell me more about this?" Maura asked, Clearly upset

"Umm, I see some customers that need my help. I'll see you guys later." Angela excused herself from the awkward situation

"Ok, see ya Ma" Jane was still scared to turn around. She finally swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face the music

"See Blake was telling me that his instructor, Instructor Jones requires that the have at least 30 minutes shooting practice. Ugh, why is it so hard to lie to you!?"

"Lie to me! You were going to lie to me! Jane Clementine Rizzoli! I can't believe you! I'm going to my office to grab some of the things I left yesterday, by the time I get back I hope you have your story straight!" She stood up and grabbed her purse, eyed both of her table mates and started to walk away.

"Yeah! Well I hope, I hope you forget one of the elements on the periodic table!" Jane shouted back teasingly

"Too bad, there memorized for life!" Maura yelled back

"Yeah, well whatever!" Finally Maura was out of sight she slapped Blake in the back of the head

"What's wrong with you! Are you _trying _to get me killed!?"

"Ow! No, I'm not I thought she knew! You guys tell each other everything!"

"You really are her child huh? Not something like that. I told you last night that she didn't want you doing stuff like that! You know how she is and you thought I changed her mind in _one night!_"

"If anybody could, you could" Blake smirked

"Ugh whatever! I'm gonna have to just tell her the truth and help her understand its for your benefit."

"Oh this should be interesting." Blake half-smiled at the thought of AJ getting chewed out like he had seen happen times before

"I'll make you tell her if you don't stop making those sly remarks! Now settle down, that's her. _God help me_"

"Hey Maur!" Jane had a huge fake smile plastered across her face. Maura couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Shooting practice?"

"It's gotta happen Maur. He won't get excepted if he doesn't get at least 75% precision. He's done it before. I watched him, he did great. I'll be with him the whole time. No need to worry. Plus, Maur you've done it too. You had to to get your license to work in BPD."

"Mom! You have a gun!" Blake started to freakout at this new piece of information.

"No, I know how to shoot one but I do not own one. That has nothing to do with Blake."

"Maur, he'll be fine. He's been fine this whole time! Who better to help him? I mean I've shot myself!" Jane and Blake laughed.

"I do not find that humorous at all, that was a very traumatic experience for us all."

"She's kinda right AJ. That was a hard day for me. I thought I was going to lose someone special to me again"

"Aw, Kiddo I'm sorry it's just easier for me to laugh at it now then try and continue to cry over it." the silence cut sort of deep.

"I guess if it's for education purposes, I can allow it." Maura smiled, ending the awkward silence

"Yes!" Jane and Blake exclaimed together, high-fiving

"I'll jog back home and grab my stuff and drive the car back over-"

"I don't think so! Well go to your mom's get my car and Maura can get her _Mercedes_ and drive it back to wherever, ok" Jane stated very matter-of-factually

"Fine," With that they all got up, paid for breakfast, told Angela goodbye, and started the car swap

**Don't forget to review/ leave suggestions! Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prove Me Wrong

Chapter 3: Prove Me Wrong

Maura was running Blake through a million safety procedures if anything were to go wrong while he was at practice. Jane was ignoring the madness, despite desperate cries from both Isles' for her to get involved.

"Mom! Mom, I've been doing this for a while now. I swear I'll take every precautionary measure possible, ok!" Blake pleaded, holding his mother by her arms lovingly in the middle of the kitchen

"I trust you honey, I just don't want you to get hurt. I understand the possibility of it happening is extremely unlikely but like I told your aunt Jane, I'm your mother I'm supposed to worry." Maura explained. Jane was eavesdropping behind the closest wall to the kitchen

"Jane, you can come out," Maura smirked

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jane tried to lie her way out of Maura's disappointment

"Jane,"

"Come on, Blake we don't wanna be late!" Blake gave his mother a comforting kiss on the cheek. Jane followed suit. Maura walked them to the door solemnly

Maura grabbed the detective before she walked completely over the threshold. Jane turned to see concern in her best friend's hazel eyes. She turned and handed Blake the keys to start the car. Once he was far enough away and heard the door slam she turned back to Maura to address the concern she had spotted "Jane, take care of my son," The Medical Examiner pleaded.

"Maura, you know I will! I always have and always intend too. You guys are some of the most important people in my life, some of the only people I can truly trust. There's no way, _no way _I would ever let anything happen to either of you guys if I could help it, ok" _sniffle, sniffle_

"Maur, Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She practically screamed in relation to the situation

"Shhhhhhhh! Just listen," A few moments later they both heard the noise. Once confirmed the both made the assumption. Intruder.

"Maura, go back in the house,"

"Jane, are you crazy? I'm not letting you do this alone!"

"Maur, Please! There's no sense in us both getting hurt,"

"Well there's no sense in either of us getting hurt! Just go inside,"

"Jane, your not fighting me on this. I'll just be backup, nothing serious."

"Ugh! He probably has left by now anyway so I guess,"

"Yes!"

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

They tip-toed towards the bushes in front of Maura's house. They both leaned over the bushes when...

"Hey what are you guys looking for, Ahhhh!"

Jane had her gun in Blake's face

"Blake! What are you doing!" We thought you were a thief!" She hit him in the shoulder "I thought you were in the car!"

"You didn't know I was going to eavesdrop? Wow you guys really are getting old!" They both hit him that time

"You better get in the car before this punch gets any lower!" Jane threatened

"Ok! Ok! I'm going!"

"You better!" Maura yelled down the driveway

"Oh! Getting fiesty are we?"

"Maybe, I'm probably just picking up on you!" Maura shoved her. They heard a honk and knew it was time to face the music. Jane grabbed her and gave her all the comfort and strength she possessed.

"You can still come with us, Maur"

"I know, you two need this time. I'll be fine, just text me when you get there, ok."

"I can do that," The taller woman kissed her best friend on the forehead and smiled,

"Movies and popcorn tonight?" Jane tried to lighten the mood

"Did you have to ask?" They both laughed

"See you tonight!"

"Bye, Jane" Maura waved with partial excitement with what was to come.

* * *

"Hey Frost! I didn't know you were coming!" Blake greeted the other detective

"Hey man! Jane wanted me to come help you, I did pretty good on my shooting scores out of basic," Frost boasted

"Don't flatter yourself, nobody else wanted to come in on a Saturday afternoon," Jane joked

"Whatever! You know you needed me!"

"Yeah I did Frost, I needed you to leave me the hell alone!" Blake loved the banter back and forth. He didn't get a lot of it growing up. Just the times he spent with the Rizzoli's. It was so interesting to watch and to participate in

"Aye Frost, you know I'm just kidding man. I don't know where I'd be without you," Jane gave him a side hug

"Yeah, yeah now can we get down to business?" Blake broke up the loving moment between the two.

"I guess we have no choice!" With that the three headed for their stall were Blake demolished them all with their scores.

"Blake! You scored a 300! That's insane! I'm taking these to captain Monday morning!" Jane commended him. Frost scored a 270 and she scored a 285. Considering that the highest score is a 350 Blake did an excellent job.

"Hey Aunt Jane, before you take the to captain can I show them to my mom, just cus, well, you know"

"Of course kiddo! Just know she's already super proud of you. This will just make her even _more _proud."

"Thanks AJ, you always make it so much better!" He leaned in a gave her a hug that almost brought tears to her eyes. This was like one of the hugs he would give her when he was little after she had just gotten off from work. He would just cling to her like she was the most important person in the world. It was because of Blake that she never had kids of her own. She knew there was _no way _birth, raise, or love a better child than her play nephew who she saw more like a son than any thing else. He was perfect. Having the opportunity to have a hand in his future was a dream come true and she only hoped she would have a positive influence on his life.

With that they headed back to the car with the Dirty Robber in their destination plan. Frost however, would be not be joining them in this venture. He had a date with his lady friend tonight so it would be a family affair, Jane, Maura, and Blake. Maura would be meeting them there at 7:30.

* * *

"Maur! Over here!" Jane called out to the searching Medical Examiner

"Hey baby! How'd it go?" Maura greeted her son

"Great mom! Here are my scores," Blake leaned back and grabbed them off the booth. Maura started to read and her eyes grew wide. She was sure they were playing a trick on her.

"These are _your _scores?"

"Yes ma'am," Blake wasn't cocky but he wanted his mom to know he was ready and he would be safe.

"Well, I guess we won't have to worry about those scores on the exam! Congratulations son, I'm so proud of you," She leaned in to give him a hug, she was on the verge of tears.

"Thanks mama, that means the world to me,"

"Ok let's take a seat before I mess up my eye makeup," They all laughed

They ordered drinks, well everyone except Blake, he was now the official designated driver because he was under 21. Dinner was eventually served before heading back to Maura's. Blake dropped them off and went back to his apartment. He didn't particularly enjoy staying at his mother's if he didn't have to, 18 years was long enough. He wasn't dumb though, he knew he was leaving his two biggest influences alone with alcohol in their systems. He hoped the alcohol would initiate _something_.

* * *

"Jane, like I said, your the best for helping Blake right now," Maura was semi-walking back to her couch from the kitchen, where Jane was sitting to hand her her beer

"Ahhh, it's no big deal. It's my job." Jane smiled and took the beer from the lazy hand of her best friend

"No, really Jane. I don't know how I could ever repay you for this." Placing her hand over the raven-haired beauty, never losing eye contact. Jane was now lost for words with her best friends new gestures towards her. She knew it was just the alcohol talking, but her mother always told her a drunk man never lies. This made her extremely nervous. Jane loved Maura very much and God knew she had dreamed of this moment for years! She wasn't willing to take this step with her in this state. She wanted it to be fair and equal if they ever did, with no regrets. Jane wanted her to give her her all and she couldn't half drunk.

"Hey Maur, you ready to go to bed?"

"Uh no, let's drink some more," Maura suggested

"I don't think that's a good idea. Come on let's get you to bed,"

"Ugh, I guess! Are you gonna sleep with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea either,"

"Fine! Come on!" Maura grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bedroom. Once Jane was there she started to grab all the essentials, Advil, water, trash can, etc.

"Take this for me Maur," Jane was holding the Advil in one hand and glass of water in the other

"I don't wanna, I want you," With that Maura grabbed Jane by her collar and pulled her down to meet her lips with her own. Jane immediately tried to jerk away but she was caught. Maura's lips were so soft and perfect, even through her drunken tongue slips. Not long after they had started she felt Maura's breath quicken.

"Maur, you ok?" Jane broke the kiss

"Umm, no actually, I'll uh be right back," She sped off to the restroom, not long after that she heard a horrible noise coming from the bathroom. Jane took off behind her, grabbing her hair and holding it back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"I'm so sorry, Jane"

"No, don't be sorry" Jane cooed

"I really am,"

"I'm satisfied with you not throwing up in my mouth," The detective joked

"I kissed you,"

"I know, do you feel anymore coming up?" Jane avoided the topic for now, she knew she would eventually have to face the symphony as Maura would say

"No, I don't,"

"Well let's get you to bed this time!"

"Third time's the charm, correct?"

"You've been hanging with me too much," They giggled

**So a lot going on this Chapter! Sorry for the late update! I really hope you enjoy! Happy reading!**


End file.
